


Happy golden days of yore

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt passes by the coffee shop every Thursday evening. A coffee shop where a very cute pianist plays and whose smile warms Kurt's heart even on the worst of days. So when chilly weather and bad mood make Kurt finally step in, he takes his chance and go not only for his coffee order (written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge, Day 1: Artist).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/68671548624/happy-golden-days-of-yore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy golden days of yore

Every Thursday evening Kurt was passing by this little coffee shop, on his way home from the lecture on the History of Fashion. He never came in, only cast a glance, always looking for _him_.

Just opposite the front window was situated on old piano, now wrapped in Christmas lights at that time of the year came around. And by that piano was sitting a guy with a heart-melting smile, whose eyes glimmered even through the window, right into Kurt’s heart.

One look at the piano guy could make the heavy weight of stress and tiredness leave Kurt’s body and sometimes, when the guy was looking through the window, Kurt liked to imagine his brilliant eyes were looking for Kurt and the small smiled that followed after was caused by his presence.

***

The day was insanely cold, way too cold for his light McQueen coat and with the professor being late, the lecture ended when the world was long covered in a silky winter darkness. He knew Rachel was at home, probably practicing to yet another off-broadway production and when the coffee shop came into view, he made a beeline straight to its door, wrapping arms tighter around himself to block the chill that was creeping through the layers, right to his bones.

He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, silencing the wild howling of the wind mixed whirling snowflakes. He felt the frozen tips of his fingers instantly warming up, delicious scent of coffee and gingerbread cookies filling his nostrils. He opened his eyes, taking in not so many people chatting happily, workers moving swiftly by the coffee machines, Christmas lights sparkling by the ceiling.

And there he was.

To avoid staring blatantly, he made his way to the register and ordered a grande nonfat mocha with peppermint syrup because why the hell not.

Kurt found an empty table by the wall and seated himself comfortably, then took the first sip and sighed in content. Finally he allowed his eyes to find the piano guy and felt his breath catching in his throat when realized he was already looking his way. They both glanced away, blushing.

Then the guy started playing a familiar tune with a little twist from himseld, fingers skimming lightly over the piano keys. He looked up and locked his eyes with Kurt’s, smiling at him shyly, before singing with the softest, most beautiful voice Kurt had ever heard.

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas…”_

Kurt knew it was late and he had to go. He knew outside he’d freeze to death but he couldn’t sit there forever. He got up, gathered his things, before an idea sprung to his mind. He went straight to the counter.

“Excuse me, I know it may sound a bit odd, but can I buy a peppermint chocolate for someone and have it delivered for them?”

“Sure! To whom would that be?”

“The- the guy by the piano” Kurt mumbled, feeling blush creeping high on his cheeks.

“Also, would you mind if I wrote something on the cup?”

He took a black sharpie and scribbled a short note followed by seven little numbers, smiling to himself. Then Kurt left, heart already aching with anticipation, his own words flashing before his eyes.

**Would you like to turn that solo into a duet?**   
**Call me -xx Kurt**


End file.
